Vanessa bought a new backpack at the store when they were having a $35\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the backpack was $$42$, how much did Vanessa pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$42$ $\times$ $35\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $35\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{35}{100}$ which is also equal to $35 \div 100$ $35 \div 100 = 0.35$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.35$ $\times$ $$42$ $ = $ $$14.70$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Vanessa paid. $$42$ $-$ $$14.70$ $ = $ $$27.30$ Vanessa paid $$27.30$ for the backpack.